


Winged Spells

by Zuppiin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Hinata was a crow, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is a wizard, M/M, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Touch deprived hinata, hinakage, hinata has no idea what sex is, hinata is soooooo innocent, kageyama is soooooo not, kingdom setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuppiin/pseuds/Zuppiin
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away land, in the Kingdom of Corvus, dwelled a young wizard named Tobio. He was powerful and strong, smart and coordinating, but he was also quiet and self centered. The king feared his growing strength and questioned his loyalty to the kingdom. Worried of Tobio's increasing distance, the king sent him away, to a cabin on the kingdoms outskirts, warning him to not return until he changed his ways and proved his loyalty. Frustrated and betrayed, Tobio fled the kingdom and hid himself away in the cabin. The longer Tobio stayed, the more pain he felt, and his powers began to waver, he was losing it. One afternoon, while Tobio was in his cabin's backyard practicing his magic, he lost control and ended up hitting a nearby group of crows in the tree tops with his spell. He watched as a single crow fell to the ground, the blue aura of his magic surrounding its body as it crashed to the ground. Cursing himself for injuring the innocent bird, he rushed through the underbrush to find it, but as he rounded the corner of a large bolder, he found himself face to face with a...little...boy?





	

" _You're wha_ t?" Tobio snarled on bended knee to the king. The king stared down at him with something like timidness in his eyes, such an odd emotion to see portrayed in a king.

"You're simply being b- _banned_ , Tobio. You may return as soon as you fulfill my wishes." The king mumbled, his voice wavering over the syllables of every word. Tobio sucked in a growl. How dare the king do this to him? The mighty wizard Tobio? But, then again, powerful or not, Tobio was loyal, he would comply to the king's simple demands. With a heavy sigh, Tobio lifted his head to gaze at his king, his heart breaking with betrayal, "what are your needs of me, your sire?"

The king's shoulders seemed to sag with relief at Tobio's softer tone, his lips lifting into a smile. "Tobio, don't worry, I'm not going to ask too much of you. This is more of like a test of your strength than banishment." With these words Tobio's heart began to lift, the king wasn't truly displeased with him, that was good news. "I will accomplish whatever you ask of me, your majesty," Tobio breathed in relief. "

"I need you to go to a cabin in the forest and practice your magic there, return to this place in a year, if I see that you have, uhm, improved then I will allow you to return to the kingdom." The king told Tobio lightly, he seemed unsure of himself, of his own needs of Tobio. "Are you positive that is all, my king?" Tobio asked tentatively, hoping that was all. The king seemed to process it before waving it off, Tobio bowed his head gratefully, standing slowly. "I will be gone by morning, your majesty, thank you for your mercy." The king nodded in acknowledgement and with that Tobio stood and left the castle he was oh so familiar.

*

"You're being b- _banished_?!" Tobio's herb gather, Sugawara, asked him, fear drowning his tone. It occurred to Tobio then just how lonely Suga, Tobio's nickname for the silver haired male, would be for the next year without him. They had been working together ever since Tobio had come to the castle for work, Suga had been one of the only people in the castle accepting of his rude personality. Suga was his best friend, his only friend.

"I know, I'm sorry Suga, you know I'd never leave you only like this willingly," Tobio's voice cracked slightly, he didn't want to leave Suga either. Suga nodded slowly, his eyes glassing over, Tobio felt his heart tear.

"Hey, hey, Suga, please don't cry, I'll be back, okay? And if you get super lonely why don't you visit that sweet peasant boy who's been making googly eyes at you every time you've returned from the forest?" Tobio smirked with his comment of the commoner Daichi Sawamura, he was well aware of Suga's attraction to him and vice versa, he was just sick of them being so dramatic, just get together already! Sugarcoated punched his shoulder lightly and Tobio smirked, he would miss this.

"I'll visit you when I can, okay?" Tobio whispered to Suga, engulfing him in a hug and holding tight, he didn't want to let go. Suga followed Tobio as he exited the magic quarters of the castle, Tobio holding a small bag of his most prized possessions. As they reached the entrance of the castle, they found Tobio's horse already there, ready to go.

"Who...?' Tobio whispered, glancing around to try and spot the culprit. Shrugging he mounted his horse, her coat as dark as night with splatters of white. She was truly beautiful, and Tobio had decided to call her Alexa.

"Tobio..," Suga trailed off staring down at the ground, shuffling his feet. Tobio waited patiently for Suga to find his words, he knew this was hard, it was hard for both of them.

"Just...stay safe, okay?" Suga finally managed. Tobio smiled softly and nodded at him curtly before making a noise with his mouth signaling it was time for Alexa to move. "Farewell, Koushi!" Tobio called and waved after his shoulder, taking once last glance at his receding home and partner.

*

"This must be the place..," Tobio trailed off while pulling gently on Alexa's reins to slow her down. As Alexa came to a full stop, Tobio could really get a full view of the little rickety house on the side of the mountain. The house was run down and old, a chimney sticking out from its roof. It looked to be once made completely of stone or cement but then someone added on to it with wooden planks. It was very ugly, and almost all of its windows looked to have about one crack in them. Despite the little cabin's appearance, it was actually situated in one of the most beautiful forest openings on the mountain side. The golden green trees seemed to part and make way just for this little ugly hut, a hut that stuck out like a sore thumb in the glowing landscape. What Tobio couldn't get over though was the view of the castle from above the clouds the little cabin was overlooking. Just from where Tobio was standing he could see the whole town, the whole castle, his home in all its glory. This gave Tobio a little hope, maybe by waking up to this every morning he'd have more motivation to fight to get back to it.

As Tobio finally approached the cabin, he came to find the wooden part of it acted as more of a barn or warehouse than a room. For this, Tobio was grateful, he was worrying about where Alexa would sleep, now all he needed to do was find her some bedding. As Tobio secured Alexa in the barn, he entered the house part of the hut to find the kitchen, dinning room, and living room all in the same area. They were evenly spaced out, which was nice, there was even furniture, and although Tobio spied a couch on the far wall, he suspected he'd better wash it off before sitting on it, just to be safe. Tobio explored further to find a set of stairs leading..downward, which was odd, but then again, the little cabin was far from the norm. He followed them to find a bathroom, with running water which was a blessing, a bedroom with a mattress and dresser, and a randomly empty spare room, that was it, this was Tobio's new home away from home.

Tobio wasted no time preparing the little hut for his stay. His first job was to find bedding for Alexa. He traveled deep into the forest, finding nothing but highly annoying groups of crows in the tree tops seeming to mock him. Eventually Tobio came upon a field of dried grass, perfect for bedding and quite possibly, food. He gathered as much as he could before using his magic to mark the field. He marked it by a glowing blue spell, every time he thought of needing to return here he could simply perform the spell assigned to this spot, and he would return in the blink of an eye. As he made his way back to the cabin, and was harassed by the crows again, he cursed himself for not performing the spell on his house before leaving.

Once Tobio had Alexa's bedding set down, and her water trail set up, he set to work on the house. He first got to setting up his quarters in the basement, his wizard quarters. He hung his cloak in the corner of the spare room and rolled his sleeves up, preparing for dusting. He, thankfully, had found an old broom in the barn and used it to sweep out all the dust, spider webs, and other dirt. He wore an old long sleeved shirt to cover his mouth and nose as he opened every window in the house, brushing the grime out. He had also found an old wooden bucket, that leaked, in the bathroom that he used to mop. By the time Tobio was done, not only was his wizard quarters all set up and ready for spells, but the whole house was shining. Tobio smiled in pride, he was actually quite proud of the job he had accomplished.

Tobio, after taking a small break to eat some late lunch, then set to work on washing the bed and couch. It actually took him quite some time, and quite a few spells, as he didn't have much soap. Eventually, he was finally done, and everything was ready for living. But before Tobio could get to living, he crashed out on the couch, sleeping the only thing on his mind.

*

" _Fuck_!" Tobio hissed again through gritted teeth. He had been at the cabin for exactly one month by now, but some major things had been going wrong. In wizardry, to use your magic you had to channel the power from deep within your body and soul, you emotions and focus had to be one, but at the moment, Tobio's emotions were anything but his own.

Tobio attempted again to perform a simple levitating spell, only for it to end as all the others, a failure.

"What the hell!" Tobio hissed again, throwing his wand to the ground in frustration. His glare only intensified as he could hear the crows in the tree line cawing in mockery at him. Sighing heavily, Tobio knew this was not the way he should be acting, he was letting his emotions get the best of him, and by doing this he was losing control of his magic.

"I've just been having trouble cause I'm still hungover about leaving..yeah, that's it.." Tobio mumbled softly to himself as he bent over to retrieve his wand. He wandered numbly back into the house and down the stairs for a shower. As he stripped in front of the cracked mirror and his distorted reflection he realized that no, it wasn't because he was still hungover about leaving, it was because in the past month he had realized the true reason as to why the king had asked him to leave. It was because of his personality, because he was so distant and silent, dark and looming, snapping and defensive. But it wasn't Tobio's fault he was like this, this was just who he was, he didn't mean to be so intimidating, he just wasn't a people person. Even though Tobio knew this, that he wasn't truly a bad person, it still hurt, and before Tobio could stop it, he was sobbing with his face hidden in his knees closed into his chest under the steady flow of water from his shower.

*

"Okay, deep breaths, Tobio..deep breaths.." Tobio inhaled from his nose and exhaled slowly from his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly to the beautiful scenery of the cabin's backyard. The green trees surrounding him and enclosing him with the cabin. The glowing brightness of the rays of the golden sun shining warm on his face. The cool breeze shifting through the trees and his hair. The silhouettes of the darkened crows in the tree lines, watching him with intent, beady eyes. And the faint noise of a tumbling creek somewhere in the distance. Slowly, after doing his best to calm his mind, Tobio performed the spell, but at the last minute a stray thought came to his mind, one that hand kept him up most of the night.

_No one cares about you, you're nothing._

Tobio let out a yelp as his sudden, emotional thought sent his whole spell into a mess. It shot out of his wand, glowing an icy blue, the force of it sending him tumbling to the ground, it then found its target, striking one of the crows sitting in the tree not to far away from him. The screech of pain it released was high, and painful as its friends began to swarm in the sky, making a racket for their fallen friend.

"Oh shit, _shit_ , **_shi_ _t_**!" Tobio hissed under his breath watching the receding form of the crow as it hurled towards the ground, the icy blue of his spell swarming its body. He jumped up suddenly, racing through the forest to where the crow had fallen, its friends volume increasing as they realized the creature who had hurt their friend in the first place was now rushing towards the crow. 'Hush!" Tobio screeched at them, "I just wanna help!"

Tobio continued to run through the forest, branches cutting sharply into his face, he could only pray the bird had survived. This is all my fault, Tobio realized, this bird is suffering because of me.

As Tobio rounded the corner of a large bolder, that was surrounded with the icy blue of his spell, he came face to face with, not the small crippled form of a broken crow he had expected, but instead a young boy, covered in black soot. Tobio stared at the boy, who had his back to him. The boy had bright orange hair, burning as if the sun itself had given him the color. As he turned around to gaze at Tobio, Tobio's breathing caught in his throat, and he felt like suffocating. The boy was beautiful, his eyes a warm, golden, honey brown. His nose curved and round, his cheeks dusted with freckles and a pink tint. His eyelashes seemed to only enhance his eyes and his eyebrows quirked in the most adorable way.

"I-I-" Tobio mumbled, his voice lost and burning in the back of his mind, he just couldn't speak, the boy was like an angel.

" _You_." The boy suddenly spoke, backing away from Tobio and spreading his body out defensively. Tobio, at first was threatened at the tone of the boy's voice, before realizing that, not only was this boy covered in blotches of soot, he was also stark naked, and a decent pack too. Tobio felt his ears grow hot and pink with the perverted thought before he swallowed heavily and attempted his speech again.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but-" Before Tobio could finished he was knocked to the ground, the force of the boy's weight knocking the wind from his lungs. he struggled to breath as the boy began to scream at him.

"You _demon_! What have you done to me! Where are my wings? Where is my body? Turn me back! Now!" The boy hissed loudly in Tobio's ear. Tobio growled before hurtling the boy off of him, who landed easily beside him.

"What are _you_ talking about?!" Tobio accused the boy, maybe he was insane? Oh great, he was attracted to a crazy person.

"You! Are you not the wingless who just shot a blue light into me?" Tobio let out a snort at being called wingless. "Uhm, excuse you, but I hit a crow not a.." And suddenly the realization struck Tobio, he had just turned the crow into a human, and he had no idea how to turn him back.

"Oh.. _fuck_.."

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I'm new and my grammar is not very good.  
> Tumblr/Instagram: Zuppiin


End file.
